Just A Taste
by haru-chanXXX
Summary: -After being at Dalton for a while, Kurt's friendship with Mercedes had been put on pause. So to make it up to her he takes her to the mall. But Wes and David find out and make it impossible for Blaine not to jump Kurt's bones. Rated T for mild language


Just A Taste

For my special Twinkie :D

I do not own Glee, sadly enough. But if I did, you can bet that KLAINE would already have happened. Fo' sho'!

Both divas exited the vehicle. Kurt checked to make sure his baby was locked before he followed Mercedes into the mall. The girl had been furious that the last two times they had tried to hang out was ruined by the load of homework Kurt had received from his now harder/more challenging classes. It was harder for him to keep up with Dalton's homework load, but he enjoyed a challenge. Usually.

This weekend turned out to be the best time for him to get away. Luckily, he had tests all last week so the homework was minuscule. So as an apology to his bff Mercedes, he booked them a mani/pedi session at their favorite salon, Boudoir Allure. Which Mercedes had gladly accepted his apology and bribe.

They were sitting in the massage chairs, getting their feet rubbed when Kurt's phone vibrated. He fished it out from his pocket and saw he had a text from David:

_where r u?_

Kurt quickly texted him back:

_I'm at the mall w/ Cedes_

Instead of receiving another text from David, Wes texted him back:

_which store?_

Kurt was confused, why did they want to know? But he texted Wes back anyways:

_salon Boudoir Allure, getting mani's/pedi's_

Kurt sighed. No matter what he did, Wes and David were always around, whether through texts or weird phone calls. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and returned his attention to Mercedes, asking what color she was going to choose for her nails.

Mercedes, wanting Kurt to suffer a little bit, dared him to get a real color for his nails instead of just clear coats. Of course, she picked it, and being Mercedes she had chosen a luscious red. But while Kurt wasn't paying attention, she also paid for Kurt to get a little design on his fingernails. One thumb nail sported a silver heart and the other a silver B. For Blaine. Oh, she loved teasing him about Blaine, he always got so defensive and blush-y.

When Kurt realized what was going on, it was too late to change it. His nails were already done and dry. Being angry about the situation, Kurt threatened to have Sue take away tots again at the high school, because Sue would do it for him. Mercedes was NOT down with that.

"Aw HELL to the NAW!" she practically shouted.

As a little apology to Kurt, she took him out for ice cream. He accepted the treat and went with her to the food court. Mercedes tried, and failed, to find a place that sold tots and decided to just have ice cream like Kurt.

~Meanwhile~

"Why are we at the mall?" asked Blaine, taking off his blindfold. "And why did you kidnap me?"

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping exactly… Not intentionally at least. You wouldn't come with us." Whined Wes.

"Because I had homework and you two don't need me to babysit you all the time." Blaine said hotly. "Why didn't you just go by yourselves?"

"The Three Musketeers haven't hung out in a while." David said matter of factly.

We nodded enthusiastically and pulled on Blaine's shirt to get him to follow them into the mall.

"If this is another one of your candy missions, I want to wait in the car." Blaine whined.

"No, that was yesterday. Our storage room is full again." said a happy Wes.

They kept walking, in silence because Blaine's eyes were shooting daggers at his two friends. They pulled away from his homework for this? They barely gave him enough time to change out of pajamas. Meaning that he hadn't been able to gel his hair back, leaving it in a fluffy mess which annoyed Blaine to no avail.

Wes and David suddenly shoved Blaine forward.

"Keep walking." David instructed him.

"And don't stop until it's the right time!" Wes said cryptically.

They patted him on the shoulder, wishing him luck, and preceded to run in the opposite direction before Blaine could ask any questions. Seeing as Blaine had nothing better to do, and they had the car keys, Blaine walked forward. He put his hands in his pockets and kept an eye out for Wes and David. But Blaine soon got hungry and decided to go get some ice cream.

~Back to Mercedes and Kurt~

The only ice cream would ever order was low fat vanilla. So Mercedes took this into her own hands and ordered him a large strawberry ice cream cone. He needed to loosen up a little. He'd thank her one day (literally).

Mercedes joined him at the table with both their orders, when she passed Kurt the cone, he glared at her.

"That's so not what I ordered."

"I'm paying, I get to pick. And like I was gonna let you get another small dish of low fat vanilla. Please!" said sassy Mercedes.

He glared but took the cone, licking some ice cream off the top. Mercedes smiled in triumph and started eating her own ice cream, a hot fudge/caramel sundae with chocolate ice cream and almonds. She knew how to enjoy good food.

Mercedes was people watching. Nothing wrong with that, it was usually entertaining. And she never said anything mean about the people she saw. Like that woman at the shoe store staring at the clerk's ass. Or the two guys sitting together at the fountain sharing a newspaper taking glances around every few seconds. Or the poofy hair-ed hobbit that looked lost- oh my Gaga! That poofy haired hobbit was BLAINE! Blaine was at the mall! Alone! She waved trying to catch his attention and motioned for him to join her. Kurt looked to where Mercedes was waving and turned a light shade of pink.

As soon as Blaine spotted her, he smiled and walked over. Mercedes pulled out a chair for Blaine to sit down in, right next to Kurt. They were only a few inches apart. And yes, Mercedes had done that on purpose.

"Hey, Blaine." She greeted the boy, happy with the possibility of playing match-maker for Kurt once.

"Hey, Mercedes. Hey, Kurt." He said shyly.

Kurt was trying really hard to NOT stare at Blaine's hair, but it was sooo hard not to. Kurt loved guys with curly hair. And all Kurt could think about was running his fingers through those dark brown tresses….

Mercedes eyed Kurt suspiciously, the boy looked like he was tweaking-out. His attention was on Blaine's hair, and she was going to draw attention to that.

"Blaine, where's all that goopy hair gel you usually have in your hair?"

"I didn't get the chance to fix my hair this morning." Blaine explained, glancing at Kurt who was STILL ogling Blaine's hair.

"It looks nice, maybe you should save on hair gel and leave it natural more often." She complimented him.

A little moan escaped Kurt's lips, before he nodded his head repeatedly.

Blaine, who had definitely heard Kurt's little moan, chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Maybe. Wes and David are always saying the same thing too actually. Which usually leads to them hiding all my hair gel."

Without meaning to, Kurt said, "Brilliant." As soon as he said it though, he cleared his throat and removed his eyes from Blaine for the first time in five minutes.

Kurt glanced down at his ice cream, which was melting all over his hand. Kurt quickly licked it all off and attacked the melting cone with his mouth. Blaine's eyes were watching his every move, mentally imaging Kurt licking something _else_ off. He quickly pushed the idea out of his head, not wanting to get hard in a public setting. Which Kurt made extremely hard to do at school.

Bringing his attention back to Kurt, he noticed that the younger boy had ice cream on his chin that he wasn't aware of. Well, Blaine was aware. And without a second thought, he leaned towards Kurt and licked it off. Delicious.

Kurt squeaked in surprise, and accidentally dropped his cone onto his lap. Kurt cried out from the cold on his member and immediately stood up. His chair fell backwards, causing a loud crash, and the cone slid off his pants. Kurt was left standing, with everyone staring at him. Including Mercedes and Blaine.

"Oh my gosh! Kurt!" Blaine shouted, jumping out of his seat. Blaine grabbed a hand full off napkins and started rubbing off the ice cream from Kurt's pants.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to drop your ice cream. On your lap. And—" Blaine ranted, but was cut off by Kurt's laughter.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and pulled them away from his crotch. Because really, Blaine was only making the stain worse.

"Blaine, seriously, you aren't really helping the situation." Kurt choked out. His dick was hard, and if Blaine had kept rubbing, unintentional as it was, Kurt was going to be in an even worse situation.

Blaine stepped back and blushed. He hadn't mean to, but he had totally felt Kurt's member through his pants.

Mercedes was trying really hard to not laugh, but couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Kurt's face fell for a moment, in sadness. The pants he was wearing were brand new McQueen's. Kurt was heartbroken. For his poor pants.

Blaine didn't know whether to laugh of hug Kurt.

Everyone that had witnessed what just happened, went back to what they were doing. Ignoring the disaster in the food court and the two boys who were near the fountain practically howling with laughter.

Wes had been smart and brought his camera to record today in case anything funny happened, which did. And within seconds after the spectacle, he and David had sent it to every Warbler knowing full well that the Warbler's would sen it to everyone else.

(Blaine and Kurt's first date would later be remembered as the Strawberry Ice Cream Dick Ache. And they would both get teased relentlessly about it.)

But going back to the scene, Kurt was fighting back tears. Mercedes took this as the right time to get Kurt out of there before Blaine could see Kurt cry. Blaine promised to call Kurt later. And soon enough, Kurt was in his basement bedroom at his dads with Mercedes, laughing over what had happened at the mall.

And that night, when Blaine did call, Kurt admitted to having a hard on from when Blaine rubbed the ice cream off Kurt's pants. Blaine found this too cute for words, and extremely sexy, asked Kurt out for real. He planned to take Kurt out for ice cream and not ruin Kurt's pants.

But Blaine thanked fate for having Kurt at that mall with that stupid strawberry ice cream cone that opened both boys up to love. And a little something _**else**__**.**_


End file.
